A Dauntless Date
by vanessa1900
Summary: Four has finally build up the nerve to ask tris out. Their first date and dauntless life. Meeting the parents too.(NO WAR)
1. Just starting of

**Hey. This is a a sequel to one of my stories called Fourtris so go read that first. I am writing a new story about how four eventually asks out Tris and their and their friends lives in dauntless after that (without the war) I also recently read twilight (late I know) and loved it! Soooo I'm thinking of writing a fan fiction on twilight too. I'm open to suggestions so just PM me. Any suggestions on fours date plan are welcome. So until then bye! P.S if you still haven't read my friends fanfic go check it out. It's and alternate ending to allegiant. Survive by elemeno. + BYE**


	2. chapter 1

Tobias' Pov

So almost everything was perfectly ready.

Scrap that. Everything was perfect and ready except me.

I was a mess. Mud dripping from my hair, my t-shirt covered in dirt and twigs. I was pretty sure I even had twigs in my hair. And apart from my appearance I was also quite anxious to know what Tris would think of this date.

She was everything I had ever wished for and she deserved only perfection.

I had been very nervous to even ask her out…

(Flashback)

As soon as Eric finished announcing the rankings I stood up and walked towards Tris' table. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at me.

She jumped out of her chair and into my open arms and kissed me on the lips.

As soon as we pulled away I remembered what I needed to ask her.

She must have felt my body go rigid because she asked "Are you alright?"

"Y-Ya I-I'm f-f-fine" Was all I could manage.

Behind Tris I could see Christina and Will trying to stop themselves from bursting out laughing by covering their mouths with their hands.

I knew I should have not told them what I was about to ask Tris.

"Are you sure" Asked Tris, concern clear in her voice and eyes.

The concern she had for me seemed to give me a boost of courage and I took a deep breathe in and said "Will you go on a date with me Tris"

The moment I said these words my eyes shut tightly on their own accord.

My heart was beating so faster than it ever had and it was like I was waiting for an answer that would decide my life from that moment.

Suddenly many images of what could be started to flash through my mind.

_Me and Tris at the Amity farms picking fruits from trees._

_Tris and me skating on the ice rink made my the erudite._

"Open your eyes Tobias" said Tris softly, breaking me out of my daydreams.

"I would love to go on a date with you"

My eyes flew open and they were met by a Tris' blue-ish grey ones.

A smile was plastered on her face and I hugged her.

I hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. And she clanged on to me as if her life depended on it.

Not that I was complaining or anything.

That was it. The best moment. The best moment of my entire life and I was sure at that moment that I would have many such moments in future with Tris.

** Authors note:**

**Hey guys so here's chapter 1. What do you think. I'm open to suggestions. I was just re-reading the Kane Chronicles and I thought of doing a Anubis and Sadie fanfic.**

**So tell me what you think about it.**

**You can PM me or leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Tris pov

Where is Tobias?

I've been looking for him for about an hour now.

It's been 2 weeks since I chose my job as an initiate trainer and tattoo artist.

2 weeks since Tobias asked me on a date I front of everyone.

Every time I look in the mirror I appreciate the changes I have been through. Not only me but Christina, will, Uriah Marlene Lynn and molly. Yes, molly!

She came up to me, after rankings were announced and apologised. People change I guess.

We all chose dauntless and it chose us back. Christina and will are growing closer and I got to meet many dauntless members such as Zeke (Uriah's elder brother), Shauna (Lynn's elder sister).

I got to know Lauren Tori and bud a little more too.

And to top it all I have Tobias.

When I first joined dauntless never thought it would make me feel like I was home. But I was wrong.

This is my home and it will be for all the years to come.

Tobias and I have grown closer and he looks at me with adoration in his eyes.

He almost spends all his free time close to me Except today.

He had asked me if I had wanted to go out with him I had said yes so quick I almost made him jump. But truthfully I had been scared he'd changed his mind. After all I was plain jane.

Now the various worries that Tobias had realised that I wasn't good enough for him sprang up in my mind.

But I remembered the various things he had done for me throughout the week. Bought me breakfast in bed, taken me out for drinks with his friends.

Tobias didn't handle his drinks well but that was a story for another day.

I was subconsciously walking toward his apartment in desolate spot in the passage.

I tried the knob and sighed as I realised he hadn't locked his door yet again.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down on his bed. It smelled like him.

A piece of paper on his always clear nightstand caught my eye.

It had his tiny scribbling on it.

It said:

Dear Beatrice,

I figured you'd come to my room after work. I talked to Christina and you need to go to her room and listen to what she asks you to do. For me? Okay?

I'll be back soon.

xoxoxox

Four

I sighed to myself. Christina bugged me about my fear of intimacy every time we've met in two weeks.

But I'd do anything for Tobias.

I got up and smiled at the note folded it and put it in my pocket.

"okay"

Authors Note

My birthdays in a week now. I can't believe it. Or maybe I can...

but anyway thanks for reading the chapter..

promise fluff in the ones to come.

The reason I wrote this fan fiction is for al l my fluffy four and Tris thoughts to come out creatively. Sorry for not updating faster. I guess i just couldn't do it without inspiration,

Review and leave constructive criticism and be sure to read my friend elemeno's work.

Okay?


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy**

**So sup people...**

**I'm getting annoying right. Sugar does that to you.**

**So for the next chapter**

Tris POV

'Hey Christina!' I said to a very excited Christina in her doorway.

'Hey! So I'm totally ready with everything!

Dress, Makeup, Hair'

She said ticking off each with a finger

'But enough talking now. You need to shut up so that i can work my magic'

She said grinning at me

I rolled my eyes at her and made myself comfy in her chair which was in front of a full length mirror.

Her apartment smelt of hairspray and god know what but I wasn't going to complain.

Christina went into her bathroom and came out with her hands full off torture devices that i don't even try to remember the names of.

'Alright. Lets do this' says Christina.

i chuckle at her pep talk cause I know that this is gonna take a few hours. Right before she starts though she takes out a scarf and covers her mirror.

I pout but she just grins and starts to heat up something called a curling iron.

When I asked her what it was last time she grabbed and hugged it to hear chest and covered it so that my hurtful comments wouldn't be heard by her baby...

Yup. she's crazy.

But She's also one of the best friends anyone could ask for. Back when I was in Abnegation I hardly had any 'friends.'

I mean sure they'd help me in times of trouble but it was more like a duty for them. I know that Christina would want to help me and that she actually cared for me and she knew me better than Caleb, my brother, and she accepts me for it. In abnegation I was always felt out of place but in dauntless with my friends I finally know what it feels like to belong somewhere.

This is now my home and always will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' POV

After 3 hours 16 minutes and 30 seconds (yes, I had been counting) of pure torture, Christina was finally done.

"My master piece is complete!" Christina said.

"Thanks Chris" I say after looking at myself in the mirror. Even I had to admit I looked stunning. I hug Christina.

"Well don't get emotional because you should know how much time and effort your hair and makeup took."

"Ha. Ha." I laugh sarcastically.

"Well now go! Lover boy is waiting!"

I smile at the thought of Tobias. I was excited to see what he had planned. But really, I wouldn't mind if the date was just having a movie night with me cuddled up with him. Just being with him makes me happy.

No matter how cheesy this is gonna sound if someone told me when i was part of abnegation that I would be in love with Tobias Eaton, be friends with ex-candor and ex-erudite people and be a part of dauntless I wouldn't have believed it.

Being in dauntless wasn't only about being brave and courageous but also standing for ones beliefs and having the right to show other your perspective on different situations.

Once I leave Chris' apartment I head towards Tobias'.

On the way their I meet Uriah.

Uriah wolf-whistles and grins at me.

'How you doin''

(F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference)

I laugh at his goofiness and punch his shoulder hard and run.

'OW!' I shrieks Uriah.

When I finally get to Tobias' apartment I find another note:

Dear Beatrice,

I thought it would be interesting for you to come and figure out where I am. Your clue is: 'You can't be fearless, remember?'

I smile at the memory and without a second thought, I start heading to the Pier.

I jump into the train and 5 minutes later, I find myself looking for him near the ferris wheel. He is standing there holding a bouquet of roses. I smile wider and run up to him. He picks me up and twirls me around with only one arm.

When he puts me down, he hands me the roses and tells me we are supposed to get on the next train. I look at him, confused, but don't say anything. About 2 minutes later of just talking and a few quick pecks, we hear the train approaching. We get on without any difficulty and I'm now glad I convinced Christina to let me wear leggings underneath the dress.

About 10 minutes later, I feel my eyes getting heavy and me slowly drifting off.

"Sleep Tris. I'll wake you up when we get there." I hear Tobias whisper in my ear. It makes it tingle but I do.

I slowly drift into a dream…

_Tobias and I are walking hand in hand and a second later we're being greeted by our friends. Christina being her normal self is squealing and congratulating me and Uriah being his normal self looks confused. 'They're engaged you moron.' says Marlene.'Everyone isn't a pansy cake like you.'says Tobias. I smile and looks up towards Tobias and he brings up our intwined hands and kisses my knuckles and then a gleaming ring._

I wake up to the taste of his sweet lips and open my eyes to see his. They are beautiful and I feel like I could drown in them.

He grins, grabs my hand, and we jump. He kisses me one more time before

I turn around and see...

**A/N: (RCC246)**

**Hey readers! I'm RCC246 and I feel honoured that I have been picked to help write this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **

**A/N: (Vanessa1900)**

**So RCC246 pretty much wrote this whole chapter and its amazing. Isn't it?**

**I really owe you a lot RCC246 and keep reading to find out more!**


	6. Chapter 6

stories/51854\\\

CHECK THIS OUT

I am ready to update weekly from the beginning new year. Till then vote for the story above.

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

xoxoxoxo

navy


End file.
